Music Sheets
by bri ght fading
Summary: 100 songs. 100 one shots. Kelsi/Jason The ingenious idea of one authoress... laviedunerose!
1. Intro, dahlings

**So because I've been given recent inspiration I present to you…**

**MUSIC SHEETS**

_**A Kelsi/Jason Masterpiece**_

**The inspiration for this madness comes from the wonderfully talented: **

**laviedunerose**

**I have the entire list of songs I will be doing. It will soon be posted on:**

**livejournal**

**A request for a song will be given, each chapter, to the:**

**first reviewer**

**I do have a limit on the number of requests per person:**

**three**

**That gives everyone a fair chance. I won't give a request to those:**

**who only put a song**

**I want actual reviews that's why I'm doing this so please don't hesitate to… **

**review**

**Even if you aren't the first to review, they are greatly…**

**appreciated**

**NOW ENJOY THE STORIES!**

* * *

The First Five Songs Are…

Face Down » Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Bleeding Love » Leona Lewis

She Said, I Said » NLT

Feelings Show » Colbie Callait

Might Have Been » Kate Voegele

* * *

Please Stay Tuned

Kthanks

Dark Angel


	2. Face Down

**So here is the first of the set…**

**Dedicated to laviedunerose!**

**Song: Face Down » The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Genre: Angsty, mentions of abuse**

* * *

_Do you feel like a man__  
When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

* * *

**This Doesn't Hurt**

Jason frowned as he turned to look down the hall. He spotted Kelsi and made his way towards her. "Hey Kels."

Kelsi did her best to ignore Jason as she continued to walk down the hall. It's what _he_ wanted. For her to be away from everyone who cared.

Jason frowned as he reached out and grasped her arm gently in his hand. "Kelsi, why have you been ignoring us?"

Kelsi first felt the spark before the pain and couldn't stop the wince from the feeling. "I have to go. Let me go."

Jason frowned even more at her winze and pushed her shirt sleeve up her arm. "Why do you let him do this to you?"

"Because it doesn't hurt anymore," Kelsi replied carefully prying her arm from him and walking off through the crowded halls.

Jason watched her go, standing in the middle of the busy hallway, staring after the girl he loved, who was slowly fading away.

* * *

_Face down in the dirt she says,__  
This doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
__Face down in the dirt she says,__  
This doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...__  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again._

* * *

**Review please, little minions.**

**Kthanks**

**Dark Angel**


	3. Bleeding Love

**So here is the second of the set…**

**Dedicated to all who can relate to this!**

**Song: Bleeding Love » Leona Lewis**

**Genre: Fluffy**

* * *

_But I don't care what they say__  
I'm in love with you__  
They try to pull me away__  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

* * *

**Don't Care What They Say**

Kelsi peeked across the cafeteria at the dark haired male sitting amongst the sea of red jackets and orange balls. She couldn't seem to stop looking for him anymore and she couldn't for the life her explain why.

Lena looked at her friend then followed her line of sight before turning back again. She heaved a sigh, feeding her friend a familiar line, "He's no good, Kels."

"You keep telling me that and yet I don't believe you," Kelsi replied continuing to stare at him, unperturbed by her friend's warning.

Lena leaned towards her friend. "Kels, he's one of them. You know they aren't good," she stated, brown eyes focused intently, a hint of experience shining in them.

Jason looked up feeling someone's eyes on him. He sent a wink and a kiss Kelsi's way, along with a secret smile, before jumping back into the conversation at hand.

Kelsi turned back to her friend. "A girl can dream can't she?" she questioned, standing and carrying her tray with her, a small smile plastered on her face.

Lena turned to look at the basket ball players again and rolled her eyes when he also winked at her.

* * *

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

* * *

**Review please, little minions.**

**Kthanks**

**Dark Angel**


	4. She Said, I Said

**So here is the third of the set…**

**Dedicated to all who have read!**

**Song: She Said, I Said (Time We Let Go) » NLT**

**Genre: So-so, college years I suppose**

* * *

_She said, "Baby can you please just stay?"  
"It ain't to late to work this thing out"  
I said, "Girl this ain't easy for me."  
"At least the truth is comin' out."  
But she said, "Why cant we make up like the last time?"  
"I'm just afraid to hear you say go."  
I said, "Baby I'm sorry, I think its time we let go"_

* * *

**Please Don't Go**

Jason sighed as he stood in the airport terminal. His plane was leaving in thirty minutes and he didn't want to get on it.

Kelsi made her way through the airport, searching for a specific head amongst the sea of them. She spotted him; black baseball cap, hood, and all.

He pushed his hood off, then removed his baseball cap certain that no one there would recognize him as he picked his duffle bag up.

She weaved through the crowds. "Jason!" She yelled as she got closer to him. She moved so that she was standing behind him.

He turned when someone familiar yelled out to him. He frowned spotting the last person her expected to see there.

Noticing his duffle bag and guitar case, she looked up at him, blue eyes wide. "Please don't go," she whispered.

He set the two bags down and embraced her. "I have to. We can't keep doing this," he whispered into her hair.

"We've already made it this far," she whispered in his chest, clinging to his hoodie. They could make it, she knew they could.

He stepped back and picked his stuff up. "And maybe we'll do it again some other time, but just not now."

She frowned watching him walk away. Tears lingered in her eyes, unshed; hope resided in her heart, renewed.

He didn't look back, knowing he wouldn't leave if he did.

* * *

_Baby, don't leave,  
Don't leave,  
Don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay,  
And you'll stay,  
And you'll stay_

* * *

**Review please, little minions.**

**Kthanks**

**Dark Angel**


End file.
